Contact PD/PI: LLOYD-JONES, DONALD M ABSTRACT. The Northwestern University Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (NUCATS) serves as an integrated hub to advance Clinical and Translational Science (CTS) at three distinct scales: locally, at Northwestern University (NU) and our 3 nationally-renowned clinical partners; regionally, across Chicago and in collaboration with the other two Chicago CTSA hubs and our many community stakeholder partners; and, nationally, through our active participation in the CTSA Consortium. By leveraging continuous CTSA funding since 2008, as well as substantial financial and in-kind support from NU and our partners, NUCATS has succeeded at all three scales, evolving into a mature, balanced, highly-functioning CTSA with a broad portfolio of leading-edge programs spanning T0 through T4. Looking to the future, we recognize that there continue to be exciting strategic opportunities for innovation and improvement, and NUCATS is not afraid to experiment upon itself to achieve our mission of speeding transformative research discoveries to patients and the population, in order to improve human health. We will build on this legacy through five broad-based Global Objectives, which focus on: expanding and further integrating research into clinical care systems and processes, with the ultimate goal that every clinical encounter can be an opportunity for research participation, precision medicine, and learning to improve human health for all; accelerating local, regional, and national CTS by enhancing our existing integrated digital research infrastructure to develop and apply new, leading-edge informatics and data science tools to catalyze research, education, collaboration, engagement, evaluation, and dissemination; broadening our community and stakeholder engagement and advance team science to enable high-functioning, stakeholder-engaged, multi-disciplinary research teams that have impact across the spectrum of CTS; developing, demonstrating, disseminating, and adopting innovative and sustainable CTS methods and processes to accelerate translation and foster a culture of rigor, reproducibility, evaluation, and continuous improvement across the CTSA consortium; and innovating, testing, and disseminating novel training programs to cultivate, equip, and empower the diverse translational research workforce of tomorrow. We propose to leverage CTSA funding to address key strategic opportunities and critical barriers to CTS, not only at NUCATS, but across Chicagoland and the CTSA consortium. In doing so, we anticipate that NUCATS will continue be a central player in the ongoing evolution of the role of CTSA Program in accelerating CTS to improve human health. Page 236 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: LLOYD-JONES, DONALD M